


Sounds Like a Naughty Elf

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, gigolas fuck fest 2020, implied sounding, mention of sexual toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Even established couples sometimes hide their desires.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sounds Like a Naughty Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story for the Gigolas FuckFest 2020, the prompt was for sounding. This turned out fluffier then what I first started out thinking about, so forgive me on that!  
> Hope you enjoy!

A black velvet box on a silver charger was on the kitchen counter when Legolas came home. He paused in the kitchen doorway, staring at the gift waiting for him. The bottle of lube next to the box made Legolas tremble in excitement. He was pretty sure he knew what was in the slim package and couldn’t believe it. He slowly walked over to the counter and with shaking hands, lifted the lid off the box.  


Laying on the black velvet was a sleek silver rod with a jeweled end. Legolas gulped. Gimli had crafted many necklaces, bangles, and charms for him. He had also crafted more intimate items as well. Nipple clamps, cock rings/cages, and cuffs of metal and leather for wrists and ankles. All beautifully designed, able bring pain and pleasure. Gimli was always happy to create naughty delights for Legolas and more importantly, use them on him. This newest toy was something that Legolas had been secretly wanting for months, ever since they witnessed a scene that involved sounding at their favorite BDSM club- Helm’s Deep. They had fucked hard and fast, watching as a dark haired elf inserted a slim, silver rod up his prick, along with massive dildo in his ass. The elf fucked himself with both items, shooting his seed so far it almost hit them as they screwed. The elf grinned and winked at them as a dark haired elf (who looked just like him) came over to help him clean up along with giving him a passionate kiss.

“Glad you two enjoyed the show!” The elf chuckled as he leaned against his mate, moving off the low stage. “If you have any questions or need a helping hand…” The elf purred. His mate gave his bottom a swat.

“I have a cock cage with your name on it if you don’t behave!” The mate growled but the elf just laughed and kissed him again.

Legolas and Gimli grinned at them. It was obvious that the pair were in love and also happy to show plus share. “As tempting as that sounds, I think we are good.” Gimli laughed and pulled Legolas up. Legolas gave them a small smile. He was disappointed. Sounding intrigued and scared him but seeing it live had been beyond exciting, it had fired his blood.

“Suit yourself,” the elf trilled. “You know where to find us if you change your minds!” 

Gimli tugged Legolas’s hand and they made their way to the changing rooms. Gimli glanced up at Legolas as they cleaned and dressed. 

“What is going on in that pretty head of yours?” Gimli asked, noticing that Legolas seemed out of sorts.

“Nothing.” Legolas murmured. He knew he should tell Gimli why he was upset, however, a bratty part of him wanted Gimli to have seen and understood how much that scene had excited him. He felt a little let down, a little sad that Gimli wasn’t interested in sounding. 

“’Las….” Gimli growled.

“NOTHING!” He huffed, slamming the locker door and whirled to face his lover. The frown on Gimli’s face had him softening. “It’s nothing my love.” He caught his beard, giving a gently tug. “I am just ready to go home, tonight was more vigorous then I was expecting, that is all.”

Gimli gave him a skeptical look but relented. “Alright, maybe we shouldn’t play when we watch scene’s, too much stimulation.” 

“It’s NOT!” Legolas protested. Gimli laughed at the outrage on Legolas’s face. He knew how much Legolas liked watching and being watched while fucking. His elf was quit an exhibitionist. Not that Gimli didn’t enjoy showing off his lovely elf, so they were well matched. 

“Ok, ok…can’t deny ya anything.” Gimli shorted and Legoals gave a weak smile as they left the changing rooms for home.

 _Except sounding_. Legolas thought sadly as he followed his lover.

Legolas felt his face flush with shame and delight. The shame for having kept silent about his desires (especially as Gimli had questioned him) and delight that Gimli knew him so well (and willing to give him anything he wanted). He knew there would be punishment for lying to Gimli (along with pleasure) so he would happily submit to whatever his Master Dwarf wanted to do to him. First off that meant stripping off all his clothes, folding them neatly and out of the way. Then kneeling, hands clasps behide his back, head bowed, long hair curtaining his face. He slowly breathed in and out, waiting for however long it took for Gimli to come to him.

His knees had just started to ache when the thump of a door shutting reverberated in the house. Legolas’s heartbeat picked up in anticipation. He heard the clumping of Gimli’s boots coming up the stairs from the basement. Gimli’s workshop was there, as was their “playroom”. Gimli often had clients visit for his specialty items and the playroom was there for them to put the new purchase to use, if they were inclined to do so. There were MANY satisfied customers.  


Legolas shivered as Gimli came into the kitchen. He paused, Legolas didn’t move an inch, waiting was half the fun. He could practically feel Gimli’s eyes roaming over his body, making him flush, his cock hardening under the scrutiny. Gimli inhaled deeply before moving closer. The tips of his boots came into view. Leather and steel tips, the hem of leather pants. Legolas’s cock twitched. Master Dwarf was wearing his leathers and most likely chaps and a harness that framed his beefy, hairy pecs and belly so perfectly. What other delights he might be sporting made Legolas want to squirm. Would he be wearing the cock ring with the mithril mesh sheath (with nubbins)? Ribbed for your pleasure didn’t even begin to cover that particular piece. Or maybe the gloves that delivered small electric currents, bringing sweet shocks of pain and pleasure? Legolas was struggling to keep himself in check. So eager to be used, to be punished, to be loved.

Gimli stood before him, still studying his bent head and eager body. Thick fingers reached out and lifted Legolas’s chin, tipping his head up to meet his lovers eyes. “So Elf, what do you have to say for yourself?” Gimli was frowning though his eyes sparkled with lust. 

Legolas swallowed, licking his lips before speaking. “I was bad.” 

“How were you bad?”

“I didn’t share with you my desires and wishes.” Legolas bit his lip, giving Gimli his best “I’m sorry, please spank me” look. 

“You are a damned brat, Elf!” Gimli huffed out, trying not to chuckle. He was always too soft with Legolas and they both knew it. “Not sure if I should let you have that particular toy…”

“Oh, please Master Dwarf, please!” Legolas gasped. “Don’t take it away! That’s just cruel and unusual punishment!” Legolas pouted, letting tears form and spill down his heated cheeks. Gimli couldn’t stop the chuckle this time. Legolas was a pro at crying. He often used that skill to “heighten” a scene and Gimli couldn’t deny it, Legolas always looked so beautiful and wrecked when he did. 

“Enough of those crocodile tears you shameless Elf!” Gimli scolded. Legolas batted his wet eyelashes and grinned up at him. “Why I indulge you…”

“Cause you love me!” Legolas provided. 

“Not when you hide your desires from me.” This time there was no laughter or sly looks. Gimli gave a gentle squeeze to Legolas’s chin. “That is not okay ‘Las.” The use of his shorten name made Legolas truly tear up, signaling that this was not part of the scene. “Why did you do that?”

Legolas blinked rapidly and snuffled back the tears. “I…I…I…was…and you…you…just walked away…and I was all…” Legolas stammered and flailed trying to explain.

“Alright, alright ‘Las.” Gimli soothed, brushing away the tears and cupping his cheek before leaning down to kiss him softly. “Silly Elf.” Gimli chided. “It is both our faults. I could see that it affected you that night and I shouldn’t have let you off the hook. I was a bit upset with you for not talking about it and then I got the idea, so I went and saw Elrohir and Elladan…

“Wait, who is Elrohir and Elladan?!” Legolas demanded. His glare would have been more threatening if he was standing but on his knees, all Gimli could do is grin as he caught a lock of Legolas’s hair and tugged it.

“The two elves we watched doing the sounding scene that got you so hot and bothered.” Gimli answered. Legolas oh’d and Gimli went on. “They were happy to provide instructions and coaching for me and now I am going to put those lessons to work - on you Elf!” 

Legolas gulped. “Playtime” was officially back on.

“On your feet Elf.” Gimli instructed. Legolas hopped up, momentarily swaying as his legs adjusted. Gimli was indeed wearing his chaps and harness. Legolas hadn’t noticed as all his attention had been focused on their “talk.” He ran his hands over Gimli’s broad shoulders, letting them wander over the expanse of his hairy chest. Gimli growled as Legolas tweaked a nipple, pulling at the bar there. “Enough of that Elf…on the counter, NOW!” 

Legolas jumped and climbed onto the counter next to the silver tray. He glanced at the sound laying in the box. It was thin with a slight curve. He licked his lips nervously. “Yellow.” He said quietly.

Gimly raised his brow. Very rarely did Legolas safe word when they played. “Go on my love…” Gimli came over and began to run his hands over Legolas’s thighs. 

“We have never done this before and…well…I am kinda terrified and excited.” Legolas rasped. “Did you…you know…do this with one of them?”

Gimli blinked a few times before answering, taking in how skittish Legolas seemed, and nodded. Legolas took a deep breath. While they lived together and were exclusive, it was not out of bounds for either of them to play with others at Helm’s Deep, either individually, as a couple, or even with group. The club was their place to safely (and consensually) let loose once in while. This was different. He had gone to Helm’s Deep without Legolas AND had engaged in touching another elf’s penis. But there was only so many online videos that you could watch before you had to take a cock in hand and put a rod of metal up it. Practice makes perfect and Gimli needed to be perfect for _HIS_ elf. 

“It was under Elladan’s supervision and I will understand if you are upset with me and don’t want to go any further but ‘Las, my Beautiful Leaf, I wanted to make sure I was confident in doing this with you. And I wanted to make it a surprise. So…Surprise?” Gimli gave Legolas his best “Please don’t be mad, I love you,” face. 

Legolas chewed his lip, studying the counter top in stormy silence. Finally he huffed out a big sigh. “Well…I guess it _WAS_ technically for training purposes so you could gain practical practice and you weren’t _ACTUALLY_ having sex with…”

“God’s NO!” Gimli exclaimed. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow and in a haughty tone said, “I seem to recall you stating how hot they were.” Gimli rolled his eyes.

“And I seem to remember pounding your ass at the time and you certainly didn’t disagree, what was it you said…?” Gimli pondered, pursing his lips in thought, “Oh yeah, that you would love to be sandwiched between-“ Legolas slapped his hand over Gimli’s mouth. 

“Okay, okay,” Legolas tutted. “We both found them sexy as fuck!” Gimli kissed the palm of Legolas’s hand and winked. Legolas giggled, “So you sneakied, a peeky, on how to slip something up my one-eyed winkie!” 

Gimli groaned at his silly elf, though he was pretty sure the smile on Legolas’s face meant things were all good between them. “Lame rhymes aside, yes, yes I did.”

“Then, Green.” Legolas said with a firm nod.

“Green?” Gimli confirmed, watching Legolas closely for any hesitation.

“Super Green!” Legolas grinned and proceed to kiss his Master Dwarf to forestall his protest of using a line from _The Fifth Element_. Especially as he used Chris Tucker’s characters voice saying it. Legolas wasn’t sure if the groan was due to that or the kiss. He chose to believe the later. “So come on Master Dwarf, put your new found skills to use on this naughty Elf!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Like Legolas I am terrified and excited by sounding and as such I started out with the full intention to do a dirty ditty about it (the silver charger was going to be a platter for Legolas’s and Gimli’s cum which our naughty Elf licks clean and those electric gloves got put to use as well) but I safe worded myself. I wasn’t sure I would be able to write the sounding scene in a proper way so this ended up more fluffy with Gimli and Legolas being very active in their BDSM community.  
> And Elrohir and Elladan are brothers- love some twincest! :D
> 
> Kudos and Comments always adored.


End file.
